The Three Musketeers
by guineamania
Summary: Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet are ripped apart and will they ever be the same again? Modern AU Two-Shot for Almost an Actress
1. Chapter 1

_**25/5/13**_

**This is two-shot written for one of my favourite reviewers Almost An Actress. Sorry for the long wait but the words would not come; hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Also I am currently looking for a beta so PM me if you are interested!**

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 1**

"Doctor Joly, you are needed in the Emergency Room," a voice called out of the tannoy system. Joly rubbed his hand over his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Every time it was his turn on the night shift the hospital was overrun with patients. His coffee thumped onto the coaster for the tenth time so far that night, and he was half running half sliding down the polished corridors. The emergency room was full of nurses crowded round one gurney. Just as Joly was about to push through to assert himself as the doctor in charge, someone stepped in his way. It was Combeferre. The older doctor wore a grim expression he usually avoided at all cost; Joly instantly knew something was wrong. "Luce? What is it?" he asked, desperately. He certainly wasn't stupid and all the evidence as pointing to one of their friends being carried through on that gurney.

"You're just not needed on this one Jol," he replied, trying to keep an unaffected expression.

"Just tell me who it is!" Joly exclaimed but that question did not need answering. The sobbing Musichetta that followed the gurney was a clear giveaway.

Joly felt as if time had slowed on his heart had stopped. He couldn't hear what anyone was saying and nothing mattered anymore apart from that body. The only noises that he could hear were Musichetta's frantic cries; they roared over everything else and were, in his mind, the only noises that mattered. "It's Bossuet isn't it?" Joly cried out, desperately trying to push past Combeferre. The elder medical student firmly stood stoically in his way.

"It is, that's why you have to stay here with Chetta," Combeferre said supportively as Bossuet was rushed through into surgery straight away. Joly was beginning to shake uncontrollably and couldn't control himself anymore. He needed to be in there with Bossuet; but he certainly was in better hands with Combeferre. After what seemed a life time, but was probably only a few seconds, Joly nodded with tears streaming down his face and Combeferre darted into the operating theatre. At least his love was in the best hands; he trusted no doctor more than he did Combeferre.

The wait was agonising. Four hours is too long to be waiting for news on the fate of your loved one. He had been on the other side of this so many times but now he understood what they were going through. He spent the time snuggling with Musichetta; they were crying on each other's shoulders and trying to stop each other breaking down. Chetta had obviously taken it worse than Joly had but there wasn't much in it. Bossuet had been in a car crash; Joly always hated his partner driving alone but Bossuet did it anyway. His mind kept on replying the moment the gurney sped into ER and trying to think if there was anything he could have done. "There is nothing you could have done Maurice," Musichetta whispered in his ear as if she could read his mind. He wouldn't have been surprised if after all these years, his other love was able to sense his thoughts.

Slowly the amis all came into the uncomfortable waiting room. Why did they design these chairs to be so uncomfortable? The whole focus of a waiting room was to calm you and make you comfortable; these did the complete opposite. It was reassuring that most of his friends were there to support them though this all. But there was one person missing and that was the person that he needed to hear from; Combeferre. Combeferre would be the one bringing the news. And he needed news, now! They waited and waited; the longer it took the less likely it was going to be good news. Silence fell and Chetta was restlessly sleeping on Joly's shoulder. He softly ran his fingers through her hair to try and sooth her night terrors. The doors swung open and everyone looked up. Joly jumped to his feet as Combeferre walked into the room. The doctor had obvious not rested; his face was pale and glistened in the light. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his expression was not hopeful.

"I have news on Bossuet," he murmured and time froze.


	2. Chapter 2

_**31/5/13**_

**Here is the second half of The Three Musketeers! Enjoy!**

From Rue with Love – Thanks and I am glad you like. I know there are none of these around it is quite annoying!

Almost an Actress – Thanks a lot sweetie! It is written for you anyways!

Phoenixflames12 – Thanks, I am new to these characters so I am so glad they were in character

**Chapter 2**

"Joly, Chetta, can you come through," Combeferre asked gesturing through the doors. Joly and Musichetta followed him, still clinging onto each other as a life line. Joly didn't know what they would do if Bossuet didn't make it through. At least they would have each other to keep themselves sane; that was more than some people had. Combeferre stood with them in the corridor, running his hands through his long brown curls. "He's pulled through the surgery," he smiled weakly at the trembling pair. Joly let out the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding and Musichetta let out a relieved sob. However Joly tensed again at the doctor's still solemn expression; he should be happy, something had to still be wrong. Combeferre looked as if he was about to speak but the doctor hesitated before he began to explain. "But unfortunately, he is still very weak from the blood loss and has broken his leg," he murmured and paused again. "Both will heal in time but it will be while before he is discharged," he added but Joly was still overjoyed his love had survived and would make a full recovery. "Jol, you're on compassionate leave until this is all over," he explained and Joly nodded full of gratitude as Combeferre lead them to Bossuet's room.

It pained them to see Bossuet in this condition. Their usually bright and optimistic lover was a shell of his former self. Joly would do anything for Bossuet to sit up with his twinkling smile and say it was just another of his silly accidents; his medical side told him there was no way on earth that would happen but his heart still hoped for that miracle. His pale figure lay on a bed too big for his thin frame; with tubes and wires spreading from his every limb. His leg with in a striking white cast that stood out even against the white walls and sheets that surrounded him. The only noise piercing the deafening silence was the rhythmic beep that was the only sign there was still life remaining in his body. Musichetta let out another whimper behind her trembling hands as she fell into a chair by his side. Joly walked like a man entranced to the bed side and thumped into an also white hospital chair. He had been in rooms like this so many times, too many to count; but this was in no way the same. It was no longer a room for healing; it was a room full of despair and misery. But yet he could feel hope emanating from the three bodies that watched Bossuet's still form.

Joly snuggled next to Musichetta as the sun rose and set in the sky. It was almost a full day before Bossuet stirred out of his deep sleep. Joly was starting to believe the machines, telling him his love was alive, were lying to him. But one slight flicker of Bossuet's eyes jolted Joly out of his daze. "Bossuet, my baby come back to us!" Joly pleaded, falling to the floor by his lover's bedside. His desperate pleas awoke the third member of their trio and she cried tears of joy as his eyes fluttered open. His shining dark blue orbs darted around the room before finally settling on both weeping figures by his side. His heart raced as the tube pressed against his throat blocking off his airway. Bossuet began to panic not knowing that the tube was doing the breathing for him. Nurses instantly pushed the joyous duo away to calm their desperate lover.

"I've missed this place," Bossuet smiled as he hobbled back into their house, it had been a week since the accident and Bossuet had almost run out of the hospital. He hated being cooped up and sitting that still for a week had been absolute torture from the energetic young man. Joly and Musichetta were walking either side of their grinning boyfriend. Joly had Bossuet's arm draped over his shoulder as he supported the young man. Musichetta was just holding his hand like if she let go he would disappear again.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Joly chuckled as they entered their minuet apartment. It wasn't the best place ever but it was home for the strange trio. Bossuet suddenly enveloped them both in a squeezing hug.

"But I have missed you two more," he whispered.

THE END


End file.
